Marine Parade
Marine Parade is a town and an urban planning area in Singapore directly to the east of the Central Area, Singapore's central business district. Location The name Marine Parade commonly refers to the neighbourhood encompassing the main HDB public housing estate and several private residences, bounded by Marine Parade Road, East Coast Parkway, Amber Road and Bedok South Avenue 1. Marine Parade was originally named after a promenade near the sea which was parallel to East Coast Road. It was built on reclaimed land completed in the mid-1970s. The Marine Parade Planning Area, an urban planning zone under the Urban Redevelopment Authority, encompasses a much larger area, which includes the Marine Parade Housing Estate, the private residential areas in Joo Chiat and in Katong on both sides of Mountbatten Road. The planning area is located south of Geylang, southeast of Kallang, and northeast of Marina East, the latter both of which are part of the Central Area. To the east of Marine Parade lies the town and urban planning area of Bedok. Roads East Coast Road is a road that connects Mountbatten Road and terminating at Bedok Road, which after Siglap Road it changes hands to Upper East Coast Road. This is where Vie Bar and Mad Ness is located. Service 10 plies there, which can be found on the YouTube video. Marine Parade Road ( ) is a major road in Marine Parade, Singapore. It goes from Amber Road to Bedok South Avenue 1. Bus lanes has been introduced in 2013 because of increasing congestion within the vicinity. Service 31 plies there, which can be found on the YouTube video. Township Marine Parade Housing Estate The main public housing estate, Marine Parade Housing Estate, comprises 58 blocks of HDB flats. The public estate is bisected by the arterial Still Road South that provides access to the major highway, East Coast Parkway, leading to the city area and to Singapore Changi Airport. The main precincts of Marine Parade Housing Estate can be distinguished by the roads serving them: * Marine Terrace * Marine Crescent * Marine Drive * Marine Parade Central Private Residences The major private housing estates in Marine Parade include: * Bayshore Park (not considered within MP) * Costa Del Sol * Cote D'Azur * D' Ecosia * Fernwood Towers * Laguna Park * Lagoon View * Mandarin Gardens * Neptune Court * Ocean Park * One Amber * Qifuat Terrace * Silversea * The Bayshore * The Elliot * The Esta * The Seaview Town Centre Marine Parade is served by a town centre, Marine Parade Town Centre, which consists of several neighbourhood shops and a major commercial complex Parkway Parade that houses offices and a shopping centre. East Coast Park The town is also well-known to locals as it is adjacent to East Coast Park, a popular seaside weekend getaway for leisure and water sports. Marine Parade Community Building The Marine Parade Community Building was completed in 2000. It houses the Marine Parade Community Club and the Marine Parade Community Library. Other facilities within the three-storey complex include a 263-seater theatrette, a glass-walled gymnasium, a covered basketball court on the rooftop, an air-conditioned and a sports hall. Mad Nest Mad Nest is a pub in East Coast Road, Singapore, next to Beach Road Prawn Mee. William Pang had liked "Mad Nest" nightclub, but however only Tse Mun Hoi, Ernest Mok, Victor Tang had went. Victor Tang had known that this pub is "Challenge 18", meaning only those who are above 18 are allowed to consume beer. Underaged offenders will be handed over to the police. Schools As Marine Parade is primarily either recreational or residential, it is host to a variety of schools. * Primary Schools ** CHIJ (Katong) Primary 圣婴女校(加东) (lies on the fringe of the town) ** Ngee Ann Primary School 义安小学 ** Tao Nan School 道南学校 * Secondary Schools ** CHIJ Katong Convent 加东修道院女校 ** St. Patrick's School 圣伯特理中学 (lies on the fringe of the town) ** Chung Cheng High School (Main) 中正中学（总校） (at Goodman Road) ** Tanjong Katong Secondary School 丹绒加东中学 ** Tanjong Katong Girls' School 丹绒加东女校 ** Victoria School 维多利亚学校 * Junior Colleges ** Victoria Junior College 维多利亚初级学院 Politics of Marine Parade Marine Parade is a component division of the Marine Parade Group Representation Constituency, which also includes the Braddell Heights, Geylang Serai, Kembangan-Chai Chee and MacPherson divisions and elects five members to Singapore's Parliament. Singapore's former Prime Minister Goh Chok Tong is the Member of Parliament who represents the Marine Parade division. As a former SMC Marine Parade Single Member Constituency (Traditional Chinese: 馬林百列單選區;Simplified Chinese: 马林百列单选区) is a former single-member constituency in Marine Parade, Singapore from 1976 to 1988 and absorbed into Marine Parade GRC. This is the ward where the second Prime Minister of Singapore, Goh Chok Tong, made his debut since its inception and it had been his and the People's Action Party's stronghold. As the town was only reclamated in the 1970s, therefore the area is practically nonexistent before the pre-independence era. The single member constituency was formed after the Bedok Highway was built, commonly named as Marine Parade. External links *Marine Parade Town Council Category:Places in Singapore Category:Housing estates in Singapore Category:Central Region, Singapore Category:Marine Parade